Object recognition relates to the task of identifying objects in an image or video sequence with a computer system. Object recognition in a retail environment presents specific challenges. Particularly, objects in a retail environment have high variability because products' appearance attributes (e.g. size, color, amount of products in a package) are often modified by manufacturers in order to fit various requirements, such as special discounts for holidays, or for targeted customers. Furthermore, new products are regularly introduced in the market.
This increases difficulty for current object recognition systems.